Truths Told and Secrets Revealed
by Metalhead7321
Summary: When Marceline gets informed that her title as queen of vampires is threatened, a new evil begins to make its presence known, as well as an old evil that was long forgotten by history, and Finn and his friends are the only ones who can stop it. As they find out who's behind everything old feelings will begin to surface and huge secrets will be told.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is Metalhead7321 and the before the story starts I just want to say thank you to CaptainOntoOcean for helping me come up with this story. In c****ase you don't know the Captain is the author of one of my all time favorite Adventure Time fanfics 'Beauty and the Vampire Queen' and if you like this story than I highly recommend you read that one.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Adventure Time I only own my OC's **

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the Candy Kingdom without even a single cloud in the sky. As usual Princess Bubblegum was spending her day working in her lab, who was at the moment trying to make something that will make her princess plant live for a good long time. As the princess mixed some chemicals together they turned into a dark green color. She poured a drop of it onto a small leaf but instead of lasting, the leaf completely dissolved.

"Ugh I don't get it, what is it that I did wrong?!" Bubblegum asked in frustration

"Isn't it obvious? You clearly added the wrong things together." The Princess nearly jumped when she heard the male voice say that, she turned around to see a guy who was a little bit taller than her and was wearing all black clothes. He was wearing black plants, a black shirt, black gloves, black boots, and a long black overcoat with a hood on that kept his face from being seen.

"I-I'm sorry what?"

"You added the wrong things together Princess, but that's not important right now if I were you I would be more concerned about whats about to happen." The stranger in black said as he walked towards the window.

"What, what do you mean" Bubblegum asked as she stood next to him, still bewildered at the stranger in her lab.

"I mean that" He pointed out the window and she saw a big red dragon with wings flying towards the Candy Kingdom. It flew over the walls and began scooping up the fleeing candy citizens and putting them into a large candy bag. "A dragon who actually craves sugar who knew that would ever happen, but don't worry about a thing Princess I'll take care of it."

With that said this stranger jumped out the window and flew towards the dragon. Just as he was getting close he saw what looked like a human boy wearing a white bear hat, and a dog who stretched to be ten times his size trying to attack the dragon, but the only thing the dragon did in response was smack them away making the dog shrink down to size, and both of them landing a few feet from where the stranger was floating.

"Are you guys alright? Who are you two?" The stranger asked floating down to them, as the two of them stood up.

"I'm Finn and this is my brother Jake and we're fine but we gotta stop this dragon from stealing everyone." They all heard a loud roar and looked up to see the dragon right above them.

"Well you don't have to worry about that I already told Princess Bubblegum I would take care of it."

"How are you gonna do that?" Jake asked

"Watch and learn boys" The stranger said as he floated up to where the dragon was.

"If I were you I would just drop that sack right now and fly away as fast as you can." The dragon only roared again. "No, alright then but before you try to take any more citizens of this kingdom ask yourself this, certainly you must know of some of the worst threats that Ooo has ever faced right? Like demons who escape the Nightoshere, or a bunch of other things that could just lead to disaster. But that's not the question the real question is what happened them.?"

The dragon roared once again.

"I'll tell you what happened to them, they've all run scared at the very mention of someone's name, because that someone is said to have the ability to make armies turn and run just by staring at them the wrong way, its also said that person can destroy other kingdoms just by saying one simple word. That certain someone's name or my name to be more precise is spelled like this **K... N... I... G... H...T**"

The dragon now looked at this stranger with a more scared expression.

"Hello my name is Knight." The stranger in black called Knight said, even though you can't see his face anyone could probably tell you that he was smirking at how scared the dragon looked. "... Run."

With that said the dragon put the sack full of candy people on the ground letting them all go. Then took off flying to be anywhere that's away from the Candy Kingdom and from Knight.

Knight floated down to where Finn, Jake, and the now freed candy citizens were.

"That was so math man how did you do that!?" Finn asked excited how someone could do that just by spelling out his name.

"You have to have a special reputation Finn, and in order to do that... well I really don't plan on getting into detail about that."

Princess Bubblegum came outside to see if her citizens were alright and to see this stranger called Knight.

"It really is you Knight, I can't believe I didn't recognize you."

"Well it has been a long time hasn't it Princess?"

"Wait a minute you two know each other?" Jake asked

"You can say that Jake, but what are you doing here exactly"? Bubblegum asked

"Wish I could tell you Princess but I'm afraid I don't have time to stay and chat. If you really want to know you three should follow me to the Fire Kingdom, I have a few things I need to discuss with Flame Princess." Knight said and started to walk away but he quickly stopped and turned around again. "Oh and one more thing bring Marceline with you I was told I need her to come as well."

Before anyone could say anything else Knight took off flying in the direction of the Fire Kingdom.

"That was weird, but hey how do you that guy anyway PB?" Finn asked

"...Its a long story Finn, one that I really don't wish to tell right now but what I will say is that if Knight came here than that must mean something VERY important is happening and I want to find out what it is so I think we should go to the Fire Kingdom."

"Alright I'll call Marcy and tell her to meet us at the Fire Kingdom's entrance." Finn said taking out the phone in his backpack and dialed Marceline's number.

* * *

**About An Hour Later in the Fire Kingdom**

Finn, Jake, and Princess Bubblegum met up with Marceline at the entrance to the Fire Kingdom where they all saw Flambo. Since Flame Princess took over the kingdom she wanted it to be more open to outsiders so she gave Flambo the job of casting flame shields on those who wanted to enter. After getting their flame shields, Finn and the others entered the kingdom, as they all got close to the Fire Kingdom's castle Marceline thought of something.

"So what do you think Knight needs us here for." She asked looking at Bonnibel

"I don't know Marceline but I hope it isn't anything like last time."

"What happened last time?" Jake asked. Both Bonnie and Marceline looked at each other for a second with surprised expressions, and instead of answering Jake's question Bonnie pointed out the obvious saying that they were at the castle. With Knight standing aside to the door cross-armed, surprisingly without a flame shield or a protective suit on.

"Took you long enough I almost thought I was gonna lose the remaining time I had left which doesn't happen as often as you might think."

"Well I guess you haven't changed much eh Knight." Marceline said grinning at him.

"By appearance neither have you Marcy good to see you again. But unfortunately I don't have time for reunions I have other things to do." Knight then turned to the guards standing in front of the door.

"State your business for being here" One of the guards said

"We're here because we need to see Flame Princess, I have a few things I need to discuss with her." Knight said

The guards let them through and they made their way to the throne room. Once inside they saw Flame Princess who abandoned the suit of the flame ruler and wore her usual dress.

"Finn? What are you guys doing here?" Flame Princess asked

"Uh we're not really sure FP, this guy here said he needed to talk to you." Finn said pointing at Knight.

"Oh great just the person I wanted to see more than anyone." They heard Flame King complain from inside the lantern, everyone looked up to see him looking at Knight. Knight walked towards the lantern and floated up to where he was at the same level as Flame King.

"You know normally in cases like this someone usually says _'__Oh how the mighty have fallen'_ but since there was never anything _'mighty'_ about you I guess no one can say that." Knight said smirking underneath his hood.

"Oh sure insult the guy who is already at his lowest." Flame King said his voice full of sarcasm.

"Hey if it were up to me when your own kid overthrew you I would've just tossed you in a lake. But I guess that doesn't matter, what matters is what's happening right now."

Knight floated down to where he could be right in front of Flame Princess. "Flame Princess if you don't mind would you please sit up and step away from this throne."

"Why?"

"Believe me since I have to be honest here, doing what I say could be the very difference between life and death for your entire kingdom." Flame Princess reluctantly did what he asked her to do and right after she stepped away Knight took a seat on the throne.

"You ask me to get off the throne and then sit on it why?"

"So I can do this." Knight reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and he pulled out an umbrella. He opened it up and raised it over his head, then almost immediately a bunch of water and ice chunks came pouring down right where Flame Princess was supposed to be. Once it stopped Knight shook off his umbrella, he closed it, put it back in his pocket, and got up from the throne.

"There you go feel free sit down again I don't need to." Everyone especially Flame Princess was just staring at him with shocked expressions.

"... How... How..." FP muttered

"How did I know that was going to happen? That's simple; I'm clever and if your as clever as I am then you would know who has the most to gain by getting rid of you, and if your that clever you would know they would want to be close by so that they could see they did a good job at it."

Knight walked past everyone to the door and opened it up to see two guards standing right in the door way. He grabbed them both and dragged them inside to face Flame Princess.

"Here are your culprits" Knight said

"Uh Knight those are just castle guards" Marceline said

"What none of you get it?" Everyone shook their heads. "Well allow me to make it more clear." Knight said and he ripped off the armor of the guards to reveal that it was really Flame Princess' evil cousins Furnius and Torcho. Flame Princess was now looking at them with a cold hard glare.

"Furnius? Torcho? WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Flame Princess asked angrily.

"Issssssssn't it obviousssss we should be the rightful heirsssssss to thisssss kingdom you should have never even have become the princccccessssss." Furnius said and Knight only hit him on the head, then looked at Torcho.

"Ok his forked tongue is really annoying so from now on you do the talking because I just can't see it for myself, what does being the heirs to a kingdom have to do with anything?" Knight asked

"Her father killed our father so he could become king, we once tried to get rid of him but our plans were foiled by Finn and Jake. We were going to try again but then he was overthrown by Flame Princess, at first we were happy seeing how miserable we was in that lantern."

"But that wasn't good enough so you both try to get rid of me so you could somehow take over the kingdom." Flame Princess said still glaring at them. "Well guess what, it doesn't matter who you think should be the one to rule this kingdom I overthrew the last king and I'll be sure to make these weak and vicious fire people better with my rule of honesty! And just for this little stunt I'll show you both what happens when you try to mess with me or my rules."

"GUARDS!" Flame Princess yelled and this actual guards came into the throne room. "Get these two out of my sight, go lock them up in a freezer somewhere until they learn better." She ordered and just like that the guards dragged away Furnius and Torcho .

"And you!" She said glaring at Knight.

"What about me?" Knight asked

"I want to know how you knew all of this was gonna happen. There's no way you could've known my cousins would be trying something like that."

"Yeah I've been curious about this as well. How did you know that dragon was going to attack my kingdom" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"Well I suppose your right there's no way one guy in a nice coat could just know exactly what was going to happen and who it was supposed to happen to. But this is actually what I really came here for I need all of you to come with me to the Grasslands underneath a sleeping rock there's an entrance to a dungeon, but this is no ordinary dungeon inside there is something far more valuable than any treasure you find anywhere else."

"What is it that's so valuable?"Jake asked

"You'll have to see for yourselves because I don't think you would believe me if I told you."

"Well then why don't you show us instead of just talking about it." Marceline said

"Very well follow me then." With that said everyone followed Knight out of the Fire Kingdom and into the Grasslands.

* * *

After stepping out of the Fire Kingdom everyone's flame shields wore off and they also noticed the sun was setting so that meant Marceline didn't have to wear her big sunhat to protect herself.

Just like Knight said they found a rock really was sound asleep. Finn pushed the rock out of the way and revealed that there was an entrance to a dungeon. Just as Finn and Jake were about to jump in Knight grabbed the both of them.

"Before we go down I need to warn you guys not to get too close to this guy."

"Wait you mean there's a person down there?" Bonnie asked

"Yes and like I said don't get too close to him he may seem harmless but its best to keep a distance."

"What would happen if we didn't keep a distance?" Asked Jake

"Well he ATE the last person who got too close so be careful around him." With both shocked and disgusted expressions Knight then jumped into the dungeon himself followed by Jake, Finn, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, and the last one to enter was Marceline.

When everybody's feet touched the ground they saw that the dungeon appeared to be just a small hallway that was lit up with torches. Knight led them through the small hallway and soon came up to a closed door.

"Remember what I said don't get too close" He said then opened up the door to a small room and all they saw somebody wearing what looked like raggedy clothes chained to the far wall of the room.

"Hehehehehehehehehehe the Knight in black returns once again with the Warriors of Ooo" The person said in a sort of sing-song voice and stood up and turned around. To everyone's complete surprise this person wasn't a goblin, or vampire, or anything like that he looked like a human who had long white hair and a very long white beard.

"I know what your all thinking but he isn't human at least not anymore I don't think" Knight said

"Who is he?" Finn asked still looking as shocked as ever.

"I don't know he calls himself the Oracle. From what I've heard from rumors its said that he's been alive for thousands and thousands of years. Its been said that he actually predicted the Mushroom War, the crown that the Ice King wears; he's the one who gave it to him, and the Enchiridion he wrote it."

"Only one of those things is incorrect. I'll give you a hint so you can guess, ITS NONE OF THEM ALL ARE TRUE!" The Oracle then laughed maniacally.

"What's wrong with him?" Flame Princess asked

"That's another thing I don't know. From what I've heard he apparently sees time, what's going to happen either on later today or even tens or thousands of years from now he knows exactly what will happen, but whatever gave him that ability made him lose his mind he's even more insane than the Ice King and I think that says a lot. That's how I knew about that dragon and the plan your cousins made to get rid of you because he told me about it."

"Then why did you bring us here if you've already seen him." Marceline asked

"Because he told me I need to bring all of you here."

"The Knight in black shall summon the Warriors of Ooo to hear of the prophecy" The Oracle sang

"What prophecy? What are you talking about?" Bonnibel demanded

"Have patience sugar princess all will be explained in good time." He said in a more serious tone then he looked right at Marceline. "Marceline, queen of the vampires as well as the daughter of the Lord of Evil your time is coming."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She asked

"Your not as much of a respected ruler like the sugar princess here, some of your own subjects are planning to overthrow you and if you don't stop them they will succeed." Now Marceline was starting to get mad with this mad Oracle.

"What do you mean 'overthrow' me, who's planning it, and what exactly are they planning?"

"Who indeed is the real question that is an answer even I don't have something is preventing me from seeing that. And what their planning is the prophecy itself."

"What's this prophecy supposed to be?" Finn asked

"Very soon the world will share a very dark anniversary, that anniversary will be the one thousandth year since the world was completely consumed in chaos."

"You mean it will be the one thousandth anniversary of when the Great Mushroom War began." Bubblegum said

"Exactly, and on that dark anniversary a sacrifice will be made, once that sacrifice is made this world will once again be consumed in chaos and this time no life will come out in the aftermath of it."

"So what your saying is that we have to save the world from a bunch of rogue vampires?" Knight asked

"It goes far deeper than a few vampires who like their old ways better. This is something not even you could handle by yourself."

"Who is the one they need to sacrifice" Bubblegum asked

"The one who needs the sacrificed is one of you." Everyone now had both frightened and shocked expressions. "The one who's birth marked the age of peace and who's death will mark the age of darkness."

"Hey man there ain't any of us here that are being sacrificed by a bunch of vampire creeps" Jake said as he walked towards the Oracle. Once he was close enough the Oracle made an attempt to attack Jake which scared him so much he screamed like a little girl, but he was pulled away by Knight at the last second.

"I told you not to get too close to him, everyone come on lets get out of here." Knight said and everyone obeyed

"Be warned Knight your greatest secret, the one you can never ever reveal will be discovered." The insane oracle said as they left and closed the door behind them.

Once they were outside of the dungeon they ll noticed that it was completely dark now. At first nothing was said because everyone was still trying to process what was just told to them.

"Ok here's what we need to do; we need to find out who those rogue vampires are, but for now all of you should return to your homes, pack up whatever you'll need and get some rest. Tomorrow we'll need to find a place where you can get special information and I know just the place."

"Hold on a minute Knight there's something I want to know, what did the Oracle mean when he mentioned your greatest secret?" Bonnibel asked

"What he means is that I know something VERY VERY important and no matter what I cannot tell any of you or anyone for that matter about it."

"Why can't you tell us? What really makes you think we can trust you if you won't tell us what's so important." Flame Princess said. Knight slowly approached her with a glare that no one could see.

"You really think I'm the only one here keeping secrets Princess?" He asked and she nodded and then he backed away. "Really well then Marceline why don't you tell us how you became queen of the vampires. Or Bonnie why don't you tell us why you don't date anyone I mean obviously your so devoted to science there's actually a much deeper reason isn't there. Jake why don't you tell Finn about what you did with Tiffany and your other friends. Of course Finn" Knight then whispered something in Finn's ear and moved away from him.

Before anyone could say anything Knight spoke up again. "Don't you see FP everyone has something to hide even if its something that's just plain silly. I'm not going to reveal something that could get a lot of innocent people killed so deal with it."

"Everyone meet at the Candy Kingdom tomorrow from there we'll go to the Vampire Kingdom." Knight said then flew away from everyone.

Without another word being said everyone went off to their homes so they could be ready for whatever lies a head of them tomorrow.

* * *

**Ok that was way longer than what I originally expected but I guess it doesn't matter I really like it. If you like it would you please review that would be very much appreciated. And just one more thing I really don't want to keep calling Flame Princess by her title so if anyone can help me come up with a good nickname for her I would be really grateful for that. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So what did you think of the first chapter? Do you like my OC Knight? If you liked the both of them than I really hope you continue reading. Now without any further delay here is the second chapter.**

* * *

Finn and Jake woke up early the next day tired and groggy, they were both too distracted about what Knight had said to them only a few hours ago. It wasn't really what they were told about the vampires and the dark prophecy that kept them both awake, it was moreso the fact that Knight knew some of their darkest secrets and that he wouldn't tell them about his own no matter what.

"I don't know, Finn. Do you really think we can trust this 'Knight'? For all we know he could be working with those vampire creeps we were told about." Jake said as he stretched extra arms to outward make bacon pancakes for breakfast and sandwiches for the trip.

"I'm not sure, Jake. He did save the Candy Kingdom from that dragon, he saved Flame Princess, and he even saved you from that insane 'Oracle' person. So, wouldn't that make him good?"

"Eh. I don't know. Maybe it could all just be an act to gain our trust as well. I can't explain why, but I got this really weird feeling just thinking about what this guy might do."

"Don't worry about it too much, Jake. Believe me, if Knight really does have evil intentions we'll find out and stop him before he can even do anything to us." Finn said sounding very determined.

After they ate meal, Finn and Jake packed up everything they would need for a long journey since they didn't really know how long they would be away from home. They said goodbye to BMO before starting their route to the Candy Kingdom.

When they arrived at the castle they saw Knight standing cross-armed against the wall in the corridor.

"You guys are either really slow or I'm just really fast, honestly I was expecting you two to get here much earlier."

"Where's Peebles?" Finn asked ignoring Knight's comment.

"Getting ready to leave I assume and I think its also safe to assume that Marceline as well as Flame Princess should be arriving any second now."

Almost as if responding to Knight's words, Marceline entered by flying through an open window. She had on her usual sunhat as well as a gray t-shirt, dark pants with her axe-bass slung around her torso, as well as a big backpack. Just a few minutes later, Flame Princess arrived and instead of wearing her usual dress she was wearing a different one that only went down to her ankles. Finally, Princess Bubblegum came down wearing her pink sweatpants, a purple jacket, and carrying a backpack.

"Looks like everyone is here now, are you all ready to go?" Knight asked.

"Hold on a minute, Knight. There's something I've been curious about, why do we need to go to the Vampire Kingdom?" Marceline asked skeptically.

"What's the matter, Marcy? Does the Queen not want to grace her subjects with a visit?" Marceline only looked at him with an angry glare, "Relax, I'm kidding. I told you all yesterday that we need to find a place where you can get special information and I have a friend down in the Vampire Kingdom that's very good at finding such information."

"How exactly would he know about such things?" The princess of flames asked giving Knight a suspicious look.

"Believe me its better if you don't ask."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to take your word for it, Knight. So, why don't we stop wasting time here and lets get going." Bubblegum said almost with a tone of annoyance in her voice.

"Very well. Marceline, will you please lead us to your kingdom?"

The vampire did exactly that, she led the way out of the Candy Kingdom and into the Forest of Trees. As they ventured forward, Finn and Jake soon realized that they were walking through a part of the forest they had never even explored. The group continued to walk through the shaded enviorment only to realize that it was getting darker with each passing step.

"Hey, Marceline, why does it seem like it's getting darker the further we go?" Finn asked with genuine curiousity in his tone.

"Its the magic of the Vampire Kingdom. Whether its day or night, it always stays dark around the entrance, that way any vampires who come here wont be burnt by the sun."

With their feet pushing forward Jake looked over to a tree, than another tree ahead of the first one, a second, a third, and finally what he noticed about all of those trees is that blood appeared to be splattered across the dark bark.

"Uh guys..."

"Not now, Jake. We're almost there." Marceline said as she floated over to a small clearing.

When the dog saw the opening he was already creeped out by the blood splattered trees, now he was honestly afraid about seeing a clearing light up with torches and a pentagram on the ground created by blood.

"Uh. A-Are you guys sure this is a good idea..?" Jake questioned trying his best to sound casual, but failing as his tone was coated in fear.

"No. If anything this is probably a terrible idea, but it's the only one that I can think of that would actually work." Knight said in a blank tone.

Suddenly, the pentagram changed from blood red to a very eerie shade of green. All by itself, the pentagram lit up on a green fire and out of the green embers came a beast that looked completely demonic. Before anyone could even react to what was happening, the demonic fire creature consumed the warriors and disappeared back into the pentagram that changed to it's original state.

When the flames around them cleared, everyone immediately noticed that they weren't in the same place. All around them they saw ancient buildings that looked like they were Victorian styled, but what they really noticed was the sky was different. Instead of it being blue with the sun out, it was crimson red with what looked a crescent moon eradiating a white glow.

"Everyone, welcome to the Vampire Kingdom." said the Queen with an unpleasent tone.

"Wow, Marceline! You actually have a kingdom, me and Jake were starting to think that you being the 'Vampire Queen' was just a title." said the young human in amazement.

"Believe me, weenie, there's a reason why I don't normally bring guests here and that reason is because I don't want anyone becoming someone's lunch."

"Why does this place look so... different?" Flame Princess asked while staring at the crimson sky.

"I believe I can answer that," Knight began, "This kingdom used to be part of the Nightosphere and sometime after the Mushroom War the vampires broke away from the demons, don't ask me why or how because I don't know, but ever since they've pretty much been living on their own which is actually a lot more peaceful than one would think. Although we're not here to observe vampires, we're here to find my friend and I know exactly where he'll be so follow me."

Everyone followed Knight for about twenty minutes and during that time they passed by a few vampire citizens, some looked at them with hunger in their eyes, but they didn't dare do anything because they noticed their queen was with them. They continued to walk until Knight stopped right in front of an older building.

"This is it, guys. Just remember this when we see him, let me do the talking and don't ask any stupid questions."

Inside, the building wasn't exactly what they expected. There were some vampires at different tables reading books and there was a small stage in the back with musicians playing smooth jazz music.

"There he is, I see him." Knight said as he walked over to a small booth with only one undead citizen sitting in it. He had short dark hair, wearing a black buttoned shirt with jeans, and reading glasses on.

"Knight! So great to see you! How are you doing, my friend?" He asked standing up and shaking the hooded man's hand.

"I'm doing great, Victor."

Victor then noticed the five friends standing behind Knight.

" I see you don't travel alone anymore and who else, but with my own Queen? It truly is a pleasure to meet you, Queen Marceline." He said while bowing to her.

"Uh.. just Marceline.. I don't really like formalities." She said as Victor stood up and sat back down as the others joined him in the booth.

"If you insist. Knight, what brings you here and what type of help do you need?"

"All of us are here because of a dark prophecy that we were told about, as well as a plot for certain vampires that are trying to overthrow Marceline. Have you heard anything about this?"

Victor sat quietly for a moment thinking about what Knight had said until he finally spoke up, "I suppose I have heard something like that, but of course I have to ask, should I be concerned about it? And if so, why?"

"This entire kingdom is at risk. Quite possibly several others as well so, that should be enough to concern you." Knight said with a stern tone as he sat back in the booth while crossing his arms.

"Fine. You've convinced me. I'll tell you what I know, but it isn't much I'll tell you that. I really don't know anything about some prophecy, but the rebellion against Marceline is very true."

"Why would there be some rebellion against me?" asked the Queen.

"I'm not really sure. From what I've heard its about something from before you became queen. And up until recently I thought we didn't have anyone else before you, you've been the queen for so long, but then again I'm not even 300 years old yet."

"Do you know who's planning that rebellion and what exactly their plans are?" Bubblegum questioned.

"I wish I could tell you Candy Princess. The only bit of information I know about their plan is something about resurrection, but I just thought that was about something other vampires did before Marceline became the ruler of this place."

"Are you sure that's all you know?" Knight asked as Victor nodded shortly.

Just as everyone was standing up Flame Princess stayed sitting now looking at Victor with a suspicious expression.

"How do you know about this?" She asked suspiciously again. Victor looked quite surprised that she had even asked that.

"W-Why would you ask that..?"

"It's just something that I'm curious about. I mean, really, how would you know anything about rogue vampires and what they're planning about a rebellion?"

"I just hear things, Princess. I've even heard things about you and I gotta say, I'm quite impressed with how you were able to dethrone your own father! You must certainly have courage! I definitely wouldn't be brave enough to take on someone like Flame King."

The younger princess was a bit surprised by Victor's comment and it even made her blush a little, causing a slightly brighter glow about her being.

"Look, man. All we came here to do was ask you what to know so, can you tell us anything else?" Finn said with a hint of jealousy.

"What's wrong, kid? Don't like it when someone gives a compliment to your lady?" Victor said, a smirk appearing on his face.

Finn didn't say anything instead he just blushed himself and tried not to look at Flame Princess for the moment.

"Look, I don't care if you guys like to goof around, but right now really isn't the time. Victor, are you sure you don't know anything else?" Knight asked in a serious manner.

"I really wish I did Knight, but not a whole lot gets spoken about something like that."

"Thanks anyway, everyone lets get out of here." Knight said and they did exactly that.

After the group left three mysterious looking figures walked up to the booth Victor was at, one of them put a small piece of paper on the table that said _'Did you tell them?' _Victor only nodded and the three of them left immediately after that.

* * *

The group walked out of the tavern and began a slow pace about the kingdom as Knight planned his next move. All were silent, but Bubblegum couldn't help take notice at how unusually quiet Marceline was being. She glanced to her side and could see gray fingers pushing back the black hair in a stressful manner, a small layer of sweat working over the older girl's brow as her crimson eyes stared off into another dimension.

"Hey," began the candy girl as she gripped onto her friends arm lightly, "everything okay?"

"Y-Yeah.. I'm fine..." said the vampire, but she didn't bother to meet the other girl's eyes.

"You know I know you better than that.. WAY better than that. I know when you're stressed.. or when you're even s-"

"DON'T... Don't say it.."

"There's nothing wrong with bein-"

"BUT I'M NOT OKAY?! I'M NOT!"

A small amount of vampires turned as they saw their ruler beginning to yell, the group of friends even turned back for a brief second before Knight spoke.

"Ladies, come on. We don't have time to waste."

The vampire walked ahead and glanced at the ground beneath her feet, she could hear light footsteps following close behind before feeling a hand lightly grip on her own.

"It's okay to admit you're scared sometimes, ya know? We may not have what we had before.. but I'm not a stranger, Marceline."

"I'm not scared, Bonnie. I'm a thousand years old, I rule over the vampires, and on top of that I'm the daughter of a demon. Scared?" she began before tugging her hand away and glancing at the young ruler with a chuckle and smirk, "That word doesn't exist in my vocabulary. Besides.. as if you could understand what it's like to be in my world.. you don't belong in it like you said, remember?"

Bonnibel watched Marceline walk away and for the first time in a long time she felt a small tug in her heart. She gave a light sigh before glaring up at the red sky, her expression reading almost something of sadness or maybe even worry.

"But you belong in mine..."

* * *

**Sorry about not updating sooner, I ran into some computer problems and I had to discuss things for this chapter with the Captain to get it done. Next chapter should come a lot sooner, that I can promise.**


End file.
